Saranghae Nae Hyukkie
by ressijewelll
Summary: Maafkan aku, sungguh aku mencintaimu. kau masih mencintaiku khan Hyukkie, jebal kembalilah padaku./Haehyuk/BL
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Saranghae Nae Hyukkie

Main Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee HyukJae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie

Other Cast : Member Super Junior

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk), slight Donghae x Sunye

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ angst

Disclaimer : Haehyuk is mine#digaplok….mereka bukan punya Ress, Haehyuk & semua member Super Junior Punya orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan^^. Ceritanya milik Ress murni lho.

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, Typo, alur kecepetan. Kalau enggak suka silahkan tekan _close _or tanda silang di pojok kanan atas

A/N : Annyeong^^, Ressijewel Imnida, penghuni lama FFN, udah lama jadi reader tapi baru sekali ini berani post FF. Mianhae kalau ceritanya pasaran, enggak bagus, jelek & abal-bal, maklum Ress khan penulis baru..hehehe

_Summary : _ Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, tidak bisakah kita bersama seperti dulu. Aku membutuhkanmu, _jebal _maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

Lee donghae POV

Hari ini aku kembali merasakan sakit itu, dia yang paling berarti dalam hidupku tengah berpelukan dengan _namja_ lain. Sakit, sungguh. Ingin rasanya aku menariknya kepelukanku dan menciumnya, namun siapa aku?. Aku tidak lagi punya hak untuk melakukan itu, aku hanya _namja_ yang pernah mengkhianati dan menyakitinya satu tahun silam.

_Flashback on_

Still donghae POV

"Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku Hae,?" tanya hyukkie suatu hari ketika aku masuk kamarnya.

"Apa maksudmu chagi,?" aku balik bertanya padanya. Aku mulai takut sekarang, apa hyukkie telah tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sunye yang telah kami jalin 3 bulan belakangan ini tepatnya semenjak acara _come to play_ super junior dan wonder girls waktu itu. Aku segera memeluknya dari belakang karena sedari tadi Hyukkie berdiri membelakangiku.

"Bisakah kau tidak berbohong Lee Donghae,?" Hyukkie menepis tangan ku dan membalikkan badannya, sungguh hatiku sesak melihat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, hiks kalau kau bosan padaku katakan saja, tidak usah menkhianatiku seperti ini, bukankah selama ini aku selalu memahami dan hiksmengerti dirimu. Apa kesalahanku hae? Aku salah apa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU? JAWAB AKU LEE DONGHAE hiks hiks!" hyukkie terisak sambil berteriak.

"Hyukkie aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaan itu tidak berubah _jebal_ percaya padaku," ucapku sambil meraih Hyukkie dalam pelukanku.

"A-aku ingin percaya padamu hae, seperti yang aku lakukan selama nyaris 5 tahun ini, tapi sungguh hatiku sakit hae, aku percaya padamu saat berita kau dan Jessica beredar, saat gosip kau dan Yoona, bahkan hikssaat gosip tentang kau dan kibum yang telah ada semenjak kita debut, kau memintaku percaya dan aku percaya padamu hae, aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan menyakitiku seperti janjimu, lalu kenapa Hae?". sekuat tenaga Hyukkie mendorongku, hingga aku nyaris menabrak tembok dibelakangku.

"_Mian_ Hyukkie, _jeongmal mianhae_, aku tahu aku salah, jebal maafkan aku" pintaku sambil meraih tangannya.

"sudahlah Hae, kita akhiri saja semuanya, aku lelah."ucap Hyukkie sambil menahan tanggisnya

**DEG**

Tuhan tolong aku, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa kehilangan Hyukkieku. Aku brsedia menukar segalanya asal Hyukkie tetap menjadi milikku.

"_Jebal_ Hyukkie, jangan katakan itu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyesal Hyukkie, _jebal_ jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Aku tidak akan sanggup tanpa kau Hyuk, aku mohon". Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit saat hyukkie mengatakan itu, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mataku. Aku bodoh, entah setan apa yang membuatku menerima Pernyataan cinta Sunye. Tidak, aku tidak mencintai Sunye, aku hanya mengagumi saja.

"Aku memang mencintaimu Hae, tapi tenang saja aku akan berusaha melupakan rasa cintaku padamu, aku rasa mungkin kita tetap bisa bersama sebagai sahabat seperti dulu. Aku..." ucap hyukkie semakin lirih.

"_andwe _aku tidak ingin seperti ini Hyukkie" takut, perasaan itu mendominasiku saat ini.

"Keluarlah Hae, aku ingin sendiri. _Jebal"_

"Baiklah Hyuk aku akan keluar, tapi aku akan buktikan kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan kau akan kembali padaku" ucapku saat keluar dan mebanting pintu kamar hyukkie. Marah, kesal, sedih, takut, kecewa, dan penyesalan hanya itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Segera aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi Sunye sambil melangkah menuju kamarku.

"_Yeobseyo,_ _oppa bogoshippo_, kau kemana saja 2 minggu ini tidak menghubungiku, semua telfon dan smsku tidak ada yang kau balas?"suara Sunye serasa melengking di telingaku. Ya sudah 2 minggu ini aku tidak menhubunginya, aku mulai sadar kalau hubungan ini salah, karena aku tidak pernah mncintainya dan akan menyakiti hyukkie. Aku sudah memikirkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini namun, sebelum niatku terselesaikan aku justru harus kehilangan belahan jiwaku.

"Sunye ah, bisakah kita bertemu, ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus aku katakan padamu?"

"_Waeyo oppa,?"_

"Nanti akan aku katakan padamu. Kita bertemu di Cafe biasa jam 8 malam ini," Wajar jika Sunye merasa heran, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada sedatar ini. Saat ini di otakku hanya ada hyukkie..hyukkie dan hyukkie _my_ _jewel._

"Ne _oppa_"

Malam itu aku langsung menyelesaikan semua masalahku dengan Sunye, aku memutuskannya tanpa kekerasan dan airmata, toh sebenarnya Sunye juga sudah memiliki kekasih seorang pengusaha di Canada.

_Flashback end_

Aku tahu sakit yang kau rasakan, tapi tak tahukah kau Hyuk, aku juga sakit dan rapuh di sini, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Tak cukupkah semua bukti yang telah aku tunjukkan kepadamu. Sakit itu semakin terasa Hyuk saat kau bersikap biasa-biasa saja, namun kau selalu menolak saat berbicara berdua denganku. Apa semua _fanservis _yang kita lakukan tidak menyakitimu?.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Di sebuah kamar tepatnya kamar Leader Super Junior a.k.a Leeteuk dan Donghae, tampak dua orang yang sedang berbicara serius.

"Kau serius dengan rencanamu Hae ah"?Tanya Leeteuk sembari membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa _make up _yang digunakannya hari ini.

"Ne _hyung, _aku harap rencana ini akan berjalan lancar dan hyukkie menjadi milikku kembali" Jawab Donghae

"Seandainya rencana ini gagal dan hyukkie semakin menjauhimu bagaimana Hae,?"

"Ahhh... entahlah _hyung, _mungkin aku akan beristirahat sejenak dari Super Junior atau kalau perlu aku langsung warmil saja. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan semakin tersiksa terus bertemu Hyukkie. Rasanya seperti tidak dapat bernafas _hyung, _saat orang yang kita cintai berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat namun berada dalam pelukan orang lain dan tidak dapat kita rengkuh."mata Donghae berair dan siap menjatuhkan mutiara-mutiara beningnya.

"Kau tahu Hae ah, kau tumbuh semakin dewasa, dan keputusan juga merupakan salah satu pentujuk seberapa tingkat kedewasaan kita, sudah bukan saatnya lagi kita bersikap ekanak-kanakan. Sabarlah, _hyung_ rasa Eunhyukkie juga tidak akan mampu bertahan untuk tidak menerimamu lagi. _Hyung_ bisa merasakan Hae kalau Eunhyukkie masih sangat mencintaimu. _Fighting_," Leeteuk menghampiri dan memeluk _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Gumawo hyung_"

"_Ne cheomnan_, _kajja_ kita tidur. Kita butuh istirahat buat besok. _Jaljayo_ saeng," sang _angel without wings_ mulai menguap dan bersiap menuju alam mimpinya.

"_Jaljayo hyung_"

Donghae POV

Aku merindukan saat-saat kau terlelap dalam pelukanku, mengucapkan selamat tidur untukmu dan mencium kening serta bibirmu sebelum tidur. Aku merindukan _morning kiss_ dan wajah _blushing_mu, aku rindu tingkah manja dan sikap dewasamu saat menghadapi tingkah _childish_ku. Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukan semuanya Hyuk, apa kau tahu, bahkan rasa rindu itu terasa mengikat kuat jantung dan hatiku. Pasti Hyukkie kau akan segera kembali padaku. Sekuat apapun kau menahannya tetap akan terlihat khan hyuk?. Kau mencintaiku, aku tahu pasti itu.

"_Jaljayo _Hyukkie_, my love, my jewel, my heart. Saranghae"_

Berlahan namun pasti mata _namja _penyuka nemo itu mulai tertutup dan memulai mimpinya, berharap esok semua berjalan lancar, dan merengkuh kembali seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/n again : bagaimana,? Jelekkah,? Haruskah Ress hapus atau lanjut?. Adakah yang bersedia mereview,?

Gumawo buat yang udah baca dan mau review^^, Saranghae^^ all


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Saranghae Nae Hyukkie

Main Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee HyukJae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie

Other Cast : Member Super Junior, manajer SJ, Yoona

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) Sungmin x Eunhyuk x Kyuhyun brothership

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ angst

Disclaimer : Haehyuk is mine#digaplok….mereka bukan punya Ress, Haehyuk & semua member Super Junior Punya orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan^^. Ceritanya milik Ress murni lho.

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, Typo, alur kecepetan. Kalau enggak suka silahkan tekan _close _or tanda silang di pojok kanan atas.

_Summary : _ Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, tidak bisakah kita bersama seperti dulu. Aku membutuhkanmu, _jebal _maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi hari di dapur dorm salah satu boyband yang terkenal dengan nama super junior tampak sesosok _namja_ manis nan imut tengah sibuk dengan bahan makanan dan alat pengorengannya, Ryeowook _namja_ manis yang selalu dengan senang hati akan memasak sarapan pagi untuk para member super junior.

"Pagi Wookie," sapa Sungmin yang tiba-tiba telah muncul di dapur dengan menyeret Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Pagi juga, _hyung_, Kyunnie. Tumben kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Tanya Wookie sedikit heran melihat sang evil magnae telah bangun sepagi ini.

"Sungmin _hyung_ mengancam jika aku tidak bisa bangun cepat maka semua game dan PSPku akan dibuang" ucap Kyu tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari "kekasih gelapnya" itu.

"Ada yang bisa _hyung_ bantu Wookie ah?"tanya Sungmin sembari menghampiri Ryeowook yang nampak sudah hampir menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Sudah hampir selesai _hyung_, bagimana jika _hyung_ dan Kyunnie membangunkan para member saja" ucap Ryeowook sembari menata hasil masakannya di atas meja.  
"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan member di lantai 12, sekalian aku ada perlu dengan Donghae _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah keluar dari dapur tanpa banyak protes.

"_Hyung_ bangunkan Chullie _hyung_ dan Hyukkie _hyung_ saja, biar aku yang bangunkan yesung _hyung_" ucap Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun pergi.  
"Tak usah, aku sudah bangun, bangunkan si manusia hyperaktif itu saja," Heechul muncul dengan handuk yang masih menyangkut di bahu, sepertinya namja empat dimensi ini baru saja mandi.

"Ok _hyung_," Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar Eunhyuk yang berda paling jauh dari ruang makan.

.

.

"Hyukkie _ireonna. Palli_," Sungmin langsung masuk dan menguncang tubuh _dongsaeng_ yang usianya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya itu. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa masuk? Tentu saja karena Eunhyuk tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Eungghh, aku masih ngantuk hyung, 5 menit lagi," Hyukkie justru menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Bangun sekarang atau _hyung_ sebarkan kecoa di kamarmu?" ucap sungmin sambil memasang wajah evil hasil pinjaman dari sang _magnae_.

"_Andwe_, aku bangun sekarang," senjata ampuh yang sering digunakan Sungmin untuk membangun Eunhyuk semenjak hubungan Haehyuk berakhir. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau seorang Eunhyuk super junior sangat takut dengan kecoa dan jarum suntik. Eunhyuk bangun dengan wajah kesal. "Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lain _hyung_?" Eunhyuk semakin kesal melihat Sungmin tertawa.

"Mau dengan cara apa Eunhyukkie?, dengan cara di peluk dan kemudian tertidur kembali bersamamu hingga akhirnya dibangunkan oleh mem..." ucapan Sungmin berhenti seketika karena melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sendu dan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Mian, jeongmal mianhae, hyung_ tidak bermaksud menyinggung masalah itu Hyuk. _Mian_," dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin menaiki tempat tidur dan merengkuh tubuh _dongsaeng_nya. Sungguh Sungmin tidak pernah berniat untuk membuka luka yang telah Eunhyuk coba pendam dalam-dalam.

"Hiks, aku merindukannya _hyung_, aku..aku..." tangis Eunhyuk meledak dipelukan Sungmin. Seberapa besar usaha Eunhyuk untuk melupakan Donghae hingga kini tetap tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Perasaannya pada Donghae masih ada dan terus tumbuh.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan Hyuk?. Lalu kenapa kau selalu menolaknya? Dia juga sangat mencintaimu Hyuk. Kenapa kau malah mennyiksa dirimu sendiri eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengelus surai blonde Eunhyuk.

"A-aku hanya takut sakit lagi _hyung_. Aku takut kalau dia akan menyakitiku lagi, aku takut _hyung_" tubuh Eunhyuk terlihat gemetar karena sesegukkan.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa mempercayainya Hyuk? apa bukti yang diberikan Donghae selama ini padamu masih belum cukup? Jujur pada hatimu Hyuk, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Jangan buat _hyung_ khawatir _chagi_." Sungmin semakin memeluk erat tubuh _dongsaeng_ yang dulu pernah dicintainya. Ya dulu Sungmin mencintai Eunhyuk, tapi dia berusaha melepaskan Eunhyuk demi kebahagiaan Eunhyuk, yang Sungmin tahu Eunhyuk akan bahagia bila bersama sosok _namja _ikan a.k.a Lee Donghae. Selain itu kemunculan Kyuhyun merubah semuanya. Kyuhyun yang dari awal bergabung dengan super junior sudah berusaha menarik perhatian _namja_ maniak pink ini, hingga akhirnya namja yang sangat pandai ber_aego_ ini jatuh kepelukan Kyuhyun.

Saat tahu bahwa Donghae mengkhianati Eunhyuk, dengan tidak ada ampun Sungmin menghajar Donghae, jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun maka sudah bisa dipastikan Donghae akan masuk rumah sakit dengan belasan luka lebam dan jahitan serta pers akan gempar. Lambat laun Sungmin mulai kembali mempercayai Donghae untuk menjaga Eunhyuk. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Donghae selalu berusaha menyakinkan semua member dengan semua ucapan dan tindakannya kalau Eunhyuk itu hanya miliknya dan hanya seorang Lee Donghaelah yang pantas untuk Eunhyuk#abang ikan narsis#. Selama Haehyuk berpisah jangan ditanya seberapa _posesif_nya sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_ hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Hyuk dan _hyung_ tahu kalau kebahagiaanmu ada pada Donghae. Katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya dan mau mempercayainya kembali. Hyung yakin untuk kali ini Donghae tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, perasaan takut itu lebih mendominasi. Aku pasti akan sangat hancur jika dia menyakitiku lagi, bahkan dengan berbicara berdua dengannya perasaan sakit itu datang lagi _hyung_," Tangis Eunhyuk yang mulai mereda menyisakan sesegukan kecil dan jejak air mata diwajah manisnya.

"Karena itu kau selama ini selalu menghindar jika sedang berdua dengannya?" tanya Sungmin yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Eunhyuk.

"Dengarkan _hyung chagi_, kita semua tahu kesalahan Donghae tapi tidak adakah _second Change _untuknya, coba beri dia kesempatan sekali lagi, _hyung_ yakin dia tidak akan menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu. Ikuti kata hatimu. Bukankah hatimu menginginkan Donghae kembali kesisimu?" ucap Sungmin sembari menghapus jejak air mata diwajah Eunhyuk.

"Di sini rasanya sesak _hyung_, setiap melihat dia dekat dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja _lain," ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyentuh dada kirinya. "aku memang membutuhkannya, menginginkan dia kembali kesisiku tapi aku tidak yakin akan kuat jika sakit itu muncul lagi. Aku akan mencobanya _hyung_ namun belum sekarang,"

"_Arasseo, hyung_ hanya ingin kau tidak menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Ikuti kata hatimu _ne_," tangan Sungmin bergerak mengacak surai pirang Eunhyuk. "Cuci mukamu dulu, setelah itu kita keluar, Wookie telah selesai masak dari tadi" Senyum kecil bertengger di bibir Sungmin seraya mendorong Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu Donghae" ucap Sungmin dalam hati sementara menunggu Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"_Kajja hyung_, aku lapar," Eunhyuk menarik Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil. "dasar, urusan makan saja jadi semangat."

"Aku kan lapar _hyung_" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Sungmin semakin tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae POV

Pagi ini kembali Sungmin _hyung_ membangunkanku, memang sedikit tidak sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya karena pagi ini aku harus mengeluarkan air mata karena Sungmin _hyung_ menyinggung sedikit tentang kebiasaanku dan dia dulu. Entah kenapa aku selalu saja gampang menangis jika sudah menyangkut masalah tentang dia. Aku tahu kalau aku sangat merindukannya, namun rasa takut itu selalu muncul, yah bisa dibilang aku agak trauma menjalin hubungan serius dengan orang lain apa lagi ditambah dengan sifat _posesif _Sungmin _hyung _yang tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekatiku baik itu _namja_ ataupun _yeoja._

"_Annyeong_ _hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul_" sapaku kepada semua member yang tampaknya sudah memenuhi meja makan minus Shindong _hyung_ yang belum datang, Kangin hyung yang sedang warmil, Kibummie yang sedang cuti, dan tentu saja Hangkyung _hyung_, ahh aku jadi merindukan mereka.

"Annyeong Hyukkie/_hyung_" balas para member serempak.

"Panggil dia _hyung _Kyu, begitu-begitu dia itu lebih tua darimu lho" yaa! apa maksud siwon dengan begitu-begitu, lagian kenapa dia sepagi ini sudah ada di dorm.

"Yaa! apa maksudmu dengan begitu-begitu Wonnie _ah_?lagian tumben sepagi ini kau sudah muncul?" ucapku sambil duduk dan menatap Siwon yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Hehe, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa _hyung, _aku baru kembali dari tempat syuting dan langsung kemari," jawab Siwon sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Maksud Siwon _hyung_ itu walaupun kau mirip monyet kau tetap member yang paling jelek,hahahahaha," dasar magnae kurang ajar tidak sopan sekali dia. Aku tahu kalau aku bukan yang paling tampan tapi aku masuk kategori tampan,super junior itu isinya namja tampan semua _right_?#(Kau lebih cenderung manis Hyukkie _umma_^^)

"_Appo_, yaa! kenapa kalian memukulku?"6 jitakan mendarat manis di kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin _hyung_, Heechul _hyung_, Donghae, Siwon, Yesung _hyung_ dan tentu saja sang _umma_ku tercinta a.k.a Leeteuk _hyung_ adalah pelaku kekerasan pada kepala Kyu. Sungguh ekpresi Kyu yang seperti anak angkat teraniaya membuatku ingin tertawa sepuasnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja suka mem_bully_ dan menjadikan Hyukkie bahan tertawaan Kyu?" pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Donghae yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya yang berada tepat disamping kananku membuat Kyuhyun bungkam seketika.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau membenci Eunhyukkie, Kyu?" lagi sebuah pertanyaan dari Leeteuk hyung membuat Kyuhyun jadi gelagapan.

"_A-Ani..ani hyungdeul_. Aku tidak pernah membenci Hyukkie _hyung_, sungguh aku menyayanginya" jawab Kyu sambil tergagap dan menatapku.

"Lalu kenapa kau sering sekali mengejeknya?" kali ini pertanyaan kembali datang dari Sungmin _hyung_ yang menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini? Kenapa semua member tampak seperti memojokkan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Heechul _hyung _yang berada di sampingku mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan kode padaku. Tentu saja aku mengerti sekarang, jarang-jarangkan para member dapat membuat si evil ini merasa bersalah?.

"Kalau kau membenciku katakan saja Kyu atau kau memang tidak suka melihatku setiap hari karena kita satu dorm? Tak masalah jika itu maumu aku akan pergi," aku mulai mengikuti permainan tidak direncanakan ini, hei jangan salah, walau aku bukan aktor seperti Siwon dan Donghae tapi aku bisa berakting.

"_Andwe hyung_, _mianhae _jika semua sikapku kelewatan padamu, tapi sungguh aku menyayangimu hyung. Sungguh jangan marah padaku apalagi pergi. _Jebal_ jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks," Kyuhyun terisak sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun menangis? Tampak semua member yang berada di ruang makan saling berpandangan. Kenapa si maniak game ini jadi cengeng seperti ini.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua _hyung_, aku hanya ingin kalian perhatikan. _Mian_ jika caraku salah dan menjengkelkan. Tidak mungkin aku membencimu _hyung_, kau orang yang berharga untukku, kau yang mengkhawatirkan dan menghampiriku pada saat kecelakaan itu. Kau yang berdoa dan menangis untukku. Aku...hiks..._Mianhae hyung_,"tiba-tiba Kyu mendekati dan memelukku dengan erat dari belakang.

"Kyunnie," aku mencoba berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya, namun saat aku berbalik Kyuhyun justru memelukku dari depan dengan erat. Jelas terasa airmata Kyuhyun jatuh di bahu bajuku.

"Ya Kyu, jangan peluk Hyukkie _hyung _seerat itu. Kau mau Sungmin _hyung_ marah eoh?" ucap Wookie sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang nyaris meremukkan tulangku.

"Hyukkie _hyung_ harus berjanji dulu untuk tidak marah dan tidak meninggalkanku?" ucap Kyu sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearahku. Dasar _magnae_, tetap saja kekanak-kanakan.

"_Arasseo _aku janji." aku menautkan dua jari kelingking kami sambil tersenyum.

"Payah, harusnya kau tidak langsung memafkannya Hyukkie, biarkan saja dia terus menangis seperti itu, kan jarang-jarang kita dapat mengerjai _magnae _tidak sopan seperti dia" ucapan Heechul _hyung_ membuat semua member serentak tertawa minus Kyuhyun yang kaget dan aku yang hanya tersenyum.

"jadi kalian mengerjaiku? Aishh _jinja_. Kenapa aku bisa tertipu dan lupa kalau Hyukkie _hyung_ tidak akan marah hanya karena masalah itu. Tapi Hyukkie _hyung_, aku benar-benar menyayangimu" Kyu tersenyum manis padaku dan kepada semua member.

"_Gumawo_ Kyu, _nado_. Aku juga menyayangimu," lagi-lagi Kyu memelukku.

"Kau mememang yang terbaik hyung. _Saranghae_," ucap Kyu seenak jidatnya tanpa sadar ada aura berbahaya yang muncul.

"Sudahlah Kyu, Kau tidak ingin dijadikan makanan ikan piranha peliharaan Donghae atau babak belur dihajar Sungmin kan?" ucapan Yesung _hyung_ membuat Kyu sadar dari keautisannya.

"Eh, Minnie _hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok, sungguh," Kyu tampak ketakutan. Tentu saja Kyu takut jika Sungmin _hyung_ marah, karena...

"_Gwenchana_ Kyu, tapi bisakah kau tidur di kamar kibum dan siwon selama satu bulan ini?" Sungmin hyung tersenyum manis, tapi itu berbeda arti untuk Kyu.

" Tapi _hyung_..."  
"Oh ya satu lagi, tidak ada jatah untuk dua bulan kedepan dan PSP aku sita. _Ara_?" kiamat untuk Kyuhyun sedang dimulai, dan itu artinya kebahagiaan untuk para member.

"buahahahahahaha,"seketika ruang makan di penuhi oleh tawa para member. Kebahagiaan mereka sedang dimulai melihat Kyu dengan wajah di tekuk dan meratapi nasib sialnya pagi ini.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita cepat sarapan dan segera bersiap-siap untuk wawancara mengenai SS4 yang akan kita laksanakan," Leeteuk mengintrupsi tawa para member.

"_Ne UMMA_" koor kami serentak. Yah itulah suasana dorm kami, selalu hangat dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Skip time

Lee Donghae POV

Saat ini kami sedang melakukan wawancara mengenai SS4 yang akan kami laksanakan sebentar lagi.

"Apa benar di dalam album ke-5 kalian ada lagu yang diciptakan oleh Donghae _shii _yang menceritakan tentang mantan pacarnya?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Ne, Donghae menciptakan untuk orang yang spesial, bahkan Donghae mengancam tidak akan ikut SS4 jika lagu ciptaannya tidak dibawakan saat SS4," Jawab sang Leeteuk _hyung_ dengan senyum angelnya. Yah Leeteuk _hyung_ mengetahui semuanya dan untuk siapa lagu "Y" itu aku ciptakan. Untuk malaikatku yang pernah aku sakiti beberapa waktu silam. Lee Hyukjae, Hyukkieku. _Namja_ yang tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan posisinya selamanya di hati dan hidupku.

"Dalam lagu Y seakan tersirat bahwa Donghae _shii_ ingin kembali pada mantan pacarnya, apa itu perasaan yang anda alami sekarang dan apa itu memang pengalaman pribadi anda?" pertanyaan kembali muncul dari wartawan yang berbeda.

"Lagu Y aku ciptakan untuk seseorang yang spesial untukku dan dia memang mantan kekasihku." ucapku tanpa mengalihkan padanganku dari _namja_ berambut _blonde_ yang berada di depanku. Aku tau kau mengerti ucapanku Hyuk. Sungguh senyumku tak mampu aku hapus saat melihat dia menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah.

" Menurut berita yang beredar Donghae _shii_ pernah memiliki beberapa mantan pacar dari dunia hiburan seperti Jesicca, Yoona, dan Sunye. Apakah salah satu antara mereka ada yang masih Donghae _shii_ cintai?" ckckck pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu saja tidak. Yang aku cintai itu HYUKKIE bukan para _yeoja_ yang sibuk memoles wajahnya setiap hari itu.

" Saya rasa untuk hal itu tidak dapat diutarakan di depan media seperti ini, apalagi untuk hal yang belum pasti kebenarannya. Tentang mantan Donghae yang anda sebutkan tadi apakah bisa dipercaya sumber?, seingatku dongsaengku ini belum pernah memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang manapun pada media," ucap Heechul _hyung _sembari menepuk bahuku. _Gumawo hyung_, ucapku dalam hati.

"Baiklah saya rasa cukup untuk wawancara hari ini. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya," ucapan manager _hyung_ mengakhiri wawancara kami hari ini.

"Setelah ini kalian harus berlatih untuk SS4, semuanya langsung ke ruang latihan kecuali Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Leeteuk yang harus mengisi acara Star King." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut manager _hyung_ bergegas keluar ruangan diikuti oleh para member.

.  
.

Skip time again

Still Donghae POV

Sudah tiga jam kami berlatih namun Leeteuk _hyung_,Shindong _hyung,_ dan Hyukkie belum juga muncul. Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat aku melihat Yoona berdiri di depan ruang latihan kami.

"_Oppa_," tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk tanganku yang saat itu tidak berbalut kain karena aku hanya mengunakan baju tanpa lengan saat latihan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoona?" aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku, namun dia bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku mencarimu _Oppa_,"

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan keningku. Seingatku kami tidak ada urusan apa-apa.

"Aku melihat wawancara kalian tadi. Emmm...tentang lagu Y itu. Apa lagu itu untukku oppa?" ya..apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu kan lagu itu berisi perasaan seseorang pada mantan pacarnya, dan tentu saja itu bukan kau." ucapku sambil menyentakkan tangannya namun tidak juga mau dilepaskan.

"Jangan bohong _oppa_, Y itu artinya Yoona kan _oppa_? Kau tahu _oppa_ aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu, tapi kau selalu saja bersikap cuek padaku tapi ternyata kau juga mencintaiku _oppa_," dengan gerakan cepat Yoona memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Hae..." tidak...katakan kalau itu bukan suara malaikatku, sungguh jangan sampai dia salah sangka lagi padaku. Aku menoleh kearah kanan dan tampak Hyukkie bersama Leeteuk _hyung_.

"Hyukkie dengarkan aku, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini," matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Aishh _DAMN SHIT_. Kenapa dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku.

.

.

**TBC**

A/n : Annyeong^^, Ressi kembali. Mian ceritanya kalau tambah geje. Ress buat ff ini jadi 3shoot, jadi chapter depan udah end. Ini sudah cukup panjang lho. Mianhae masih belum ada Haehyuk momentnya. Oh ya tentang Donghae yang tidak akan ikut SS4 jika lagu Y tidak dimasukkan dalam daftar lagu SS4 itu benar lho juga tentang Eunhyuk yang menghampiri Kyu pertama saat kecelakaan itu emang beneran fakta dan tentang kebiasaan Donghae jika membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan pelukan itu juga fakta^^. Jeongmal mianhae jika ada SONE disini, ress tidak bermaksud untuk menistakan Yoona. _Gumawo _buat Hata eonnie, Cie Eonnie dan evil prevert Kha yang udah ngasih tau ilmu yang belum Ress pahami.

BALAS REVIEW^^

**Kyuhyuk25**

Aku gx niat bikin galau kok chingu...ini sudah lanjut, review again ya^^

**DebieHY1**

Iya kasihan Hae, tapi aku suka buat Hae tersiksa…khuhkhu. Tenang saja author ini seorang Haehyuk Shipper kok, walau sebenernya juga pencinta hyukkie uke sihh#plak di jitak Donghae# mereka akan bersatu kok. Review again yah^^

**Ayugai Risa**

Annyeong juga Risa, eh bisakah Res panggil begitu. Tidak usah sungkan kalau mau sok akrab asal bayar yah#plak. Ini sudah cukup panjangkah?. Review lagi ya^^

**Beakren**

Tenang saja jika masalah ngerebut hati Hyukkie Hae adalah juaranya. Apa ini sudah cukup kilat, hehehehe. Review lagi ya^^

**Eunhee**

Untuk sekarang siksaan buat Hae cukup dulu yah, ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi ya^^

**Thepaendeo**

Gumawo semangatnya^^. Aku juga dukung Hae buat dapetin Hyukkie lagi kok. Review again^^

**Leehyunseok99**

Hehehehehe#ikut ketawa bareng. Untuk chapter ini permintaan kamu Ress penuhin, tapi kalau chap depan..Belum tahu..review lagi ya^^

**SSungMine**

Terimakasih semangatnya. Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi ya^^

**Daevict024**

Ini sudah di lagi ya^^

**Myhyukkiesmile**

Gumawo udah bilang ffnya bagus #peluk chingu#dilempar. Ini sudah dilanjut. Review lagi ya^^

**Nurul **

Yup poor Donghae. Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi ya^^

**Aoora**

Ini sudah lanjut, review lagi ya^^

**Arit291**

Aduh jangan nangis dong saeng^^. Tenang aja sebagai balasannya Hae mesti ngejar-ngejar Hyukkie. Kalau bakar ikan ajak-ajak eon dong. Yesss Haehyuk/eunhae realllll...kibar banner Haehyuk

**Anchofishy**

Kalau dalam ff aku sih cuma gosip, tapi kan dasar donghae playboy jadi dia gx pernah menyangkal semua gosip itu. Setuju, aku juga suka hae tersiksa.. lagi ya^^

**Dhianelf4ever**

Sudah lanjut. Review lagi ya^^

**CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

Bener eon, setelah aku periksa Typonya di ff ini banyak sekali. Susahnya. Padahal aku udah coba lebih teliti lagi lho. Yang ini udah aku periksa berapa kali tapi enggak tahu masih da typo apa gx aku emang gx teliti dechh...ne gumawo semangatnya dan kritiknyaeonn.. ini udah lanjutt. Review lagi ya eon^^

**Chywn**

Gumawo atas ilmunya eonnie. Ada beberapa hal yang aku emang gx ngerti, tapi ada yang aku ngerti justru gx keperhatiin. Sampai disini Hae emang selalu gx beruntuk eon, tapi berhubung next udah end kayaknya haehyuk bakal balikan dechh#yah . gumawo eonnie . review lagi ya^^

**Kyukyu**

Gumawo udah dibilang bagus^^. Sudah cukup panjangkah? Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Saranghae Nae Hyukkie

Main Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee HyukJae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie

Other Cast : Member Super Junior, Yoona

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ angst

Disclaimer : Haehyuk is mine#digaplok….mereka bukan punya Ress, Haehyuk & semua member Super Junior Punya orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan^^. Ceritanya milik Ress murni lho.

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, Typo, alur kecepetan. Kalau enggak suka silahkan tekan _close _or tanda silang di pojok kanan atas.

Lee Donghae POV

"Hyukkie dengarkan aku, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini," Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Aishh _DAMN IT._ Kenapa dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku.

Tap..tap..tap...

Hyukkie berlari meninggalkan aku, Leeteuk _hyung_, dan Yoona. Aku mendorong Yoona hingga jatuh terduduk, maaf saja jika aku kasar tapi ini masalah masa depanku.

"Dengarkan aku, lagu yang aku ciptakan itu untuk mantan kekasihku, bukan kau, dan asal kau tahu saja lagu itu untuk Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, mengerti?. Oh ya satu lagi Y itu di baca _WHY_ bukan Yoona, apa kau tidak pernah belajar bahasa Inggris" Ucapku sebelum berlari mencari Hyukkieku.

Lee Donghae POV end

.

.

Normal POV

Hufff, suara nafas yang dihembuskan dengan kuat keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. "Semoga kau berhasil _saeng_," Ucap Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Mian atas sikap kasar Donghae, Yoona _ah_," ucap Leeteuk sembari membantu Yoona berdiri.

"A-apa gosip hubungan Donghae _oppa_ dan Eunhyuk _oppa_ itu benar _oppa_?" Raut terkejut tergambar jelas di wajah Yoona.

"Ne, itu semua benar, namun hubungan mereka berakhir setahun yang lalu," Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum sendu pada Yoona.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoona tanpa sadar semakin tertarik dengan hubungan Haehyuk.

"Karena Hyukkie mengetahui perselingkuhan Donghae dengan Sunye, dan Hyukkie memutuskan hubungannya dengan Donghae walau Donghae sudah berupaya untuk meminta maaf,"

"Yaaa! KURANG AJAR SEKALI Donghae _oppa_ beraninya menyakiti namja semanis Eunhyuk _oppa_, ehhhh..." Tanpa sadar Yoona terus mengomel, kaget sambil mendekap mulutnya.

"Reaksimu berbeda dengan yang aku bayangkan Yoona _ah_," Ucap leeteuk sembari mengerutkan keningnya tidak yakin.

"ahh..hehehehe _mianhae oppa_, aku hanya terbawa ceritamu saja, jadi apa yang dilakukan Donghae _oppa_ untuk membuat Eunhyuk _oppa_ kembali," Tanya Yoona menjadi semakin antusias.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dewi fortuna memang belum berpihak pada Donghae, sampai saat ini semua yang direncanakan Donghae selalu gagal," ucap Leeteuk miris memikirkan nasib _dongsaeng_nya. "Aku harus latihan Yoona _ah_, sekali lagi mian atas sikap Donghae tadi. Tapi jika kau mau mendengarkan nasehatku, lebih baik kau berhenti mengejar Donghae, walau sekeras apapun usahamu Donghae tidak akan pernah membalasnya. _Annyeong_," Leeteuk berjalan kearah pintu ruang latihan masuk.

"Aku memang mencintai Donghae _oppa_, tapi sepertinya Donghae _oppa_ memang tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku, Haehyuk. Hem...sepertinya tidak buruk menjadi Haehyuk shipper," Ucap Yoona dalam hati sembari melangkah meninggalkan area latihan super junior sambil mengusut air mata yang terus mengalir.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Aku benci kau Lee Donghae. Kau bilang, kau akan membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan tak akan menyakitiku lagi, tapi apa kenyataannya. Jadi benar yang dikatakan oleh para fans bahwa Y itu artinya Yoona, lagu itu untuk Yoona. Aku terus berlari menuju atap gedung SM. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa aku tahan. Aku masih mengunakan pakaian dari Star King tadi dan belum sempat mengantinya.

"Hyukkie hosh..hoshh dengarkan aku hosh dulu," Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di sana, di dekat pintu masuk terlihat Donghae yang sedang menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut dan tampak ngos-ngosan.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengarkan Donghae? Cerita tentang hubunganmu dengan Yoona?" Ucapku sembari berusaha mengusap air mata yang tetap saja tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Yoona. Dia tadi memelukku bukan aku yang memeluknya. Harus seperti apa lagi aku membuktikannya padamu. Tidak bisakah kau beri aku satu kali lagi kesempatan Hyuk. Aku mencintaimu, Sungguh," Donghae menatapku nanar.

"Lupakan saja semuanya Donghae _ah_, semuanya sudah selesai. Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, lupakan aku. Jangan buat aku semakin terbeban dengan perasaanmu," Sungguh aku tidak berniat untuk berbicara seperti itu. Hanya saja suasana yang sudah keruh semakin keruh dan membuatku benar-benar tertekan oleh apa yang aku lihat dan rasakan selama ini.

.

.

Normal POV

"Hyukkie..." Kaget, ekspresi itu tergambar jelas di wajah Donghae," Jadi selama ini perasaanku hanya membebanimu? Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku Hyuk?" Donghae berusaha untuk tidak jatuh saat itu juga. Hal yang paling tidak pernah diharapkan Donghae adalah Hyukkie, _namja_ yang paling dia cintai membencinya.

"_Ne_, jadi bisakah kau meninggalkan dan melupakanku?" Sesak, sungguh Hyukkie merasa susah bernafas melihat Donghae begitu rapuh namun lagi ego takut tersakiti lagi membuat Hyukkie urung melangkahkan kakinya untuk memeluk Donghae.

"A- aku tidak akan pernah bisa Hyuk, selama aku bernafas aku tetap akan mencintaimu," Pertahanan yang dibangun Donghae sejak tadi runtuh sudah, air matanya turun tanpa perlu diperintah lagi. Lututnya yang goyah membuat Donghae jatuh berlutut.

"Aku mem-ben-ci-mu Lee Donghae. Apa masih kurang jelas semua itu. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti artinya," Dengan tetap mempertahankan egonya Hyukkie kembali melontarkan kalimat yang sangat bertentangan dengan hatinya.

Singgggg...Hanya bunyi angin yang berhembus yang terdengar diantara isak tangis dua orang _namja _dewasa di atap gedung SM.

"Aku harap kau berhenti mengangguku, berhenti mengejar dan memberiku janji-janji palsumu. Berhenti membuatku semakin terbebani," Setelah beberapa menit hanya saling berdiam diri akhirnya Hyukkie berucap sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berlutut.

"Hyukkie..." Belum sempat tangan Hyukkie meraih kenop pintu Donghae memanggilnya dan membuat Hyukkie berbalik dan kaget.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Donghae _ah_, turun dari sana sekarang juga!" Panik, jelas saja karena sekarang Hyukkie melihat Donghae berdiri di pinggir atap dengan posisi membelakangi arah jalan. Siapapun yang jatuh dari ketinggian itu sudah pasti tidak akan selamat.

"Kau bilang, kau membenciku Hyuk. Jadi untuk apa lagi aku hidup," Sungguh Hyukkie tidak pernah berfikir kalau Donghae akan senekat itu.

"Turun dari sana sekarang juga Donghae, kau bisa jatuh," Sedikit demi sedikit Hyukkie berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Apa pedulimu jika aku mati, bukankah kau justru akan senang. Jika aku mati, aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu lagi kan?" Suara Donghae yang terdengar lirih membuat dada Hyukkie semakin sesak.

"Hae, _jebal_ turun dari sana sekarang juga, _jebal_ Hae _ah_," Hyukkie semakin mendekati Donghae. Dengan wajah cemas dan air mata yang belum juga berhenti mengalir.

"Jangan membuat aku semakin sakit sebelum mati Hyukkie. Kau tahu, perih, sakit, dan rasanya sesak saat kau memutuskanku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tidak bisakah kau berusaha memaafkanku. Apa segala hal yang aku lakukan selama ini belum cukup membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apa yang kau lihat tadi tidak benar Hyukkie, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Yoona. Kau, hanya kau yang paling aku cintai dan itu tidak pernah berubah. Apa tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua Hyukkie? Aku berjanji dan pasti akan aku buktikan Hyukkie, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji..." Suara Donghae semakin terendam oleh isakan yang berusaha ditahannya sejak tadi. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kau ingin aku melupakanmu kan? Selama aku hidup aku akan tetap mencintai dan mengingatmu. Mustahil aku bisa melupakanmu jika aku masih hidup, tapi jika aku mati aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi kan Hyuk. Jika aku mati kau tidak akan membenciku lagi kan? _Good bye_ Hyukkie, _jeongmal saranghae_, _yeongwonhi_," Ucapan Donghae membuat Hyukkie kaget setengah mati. Tentu saja Hyukkie tidak ingin semua berakhir seperti ini, dia tak akan mampu jika Donghae meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Greb...Dengan sekuat tenaga Hyukkie menarik Donghae hingga terjatuh dengan posisi punggung Hyukkie membentur kerasnya lantai dan Donghae berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi Hae _ah_, kau benar-benar ingin menyiksaku eoh?" Hyukkie memeluk tubuh Donghae yang menindihnya, tidak dihiraukan tubuh Donghae yang lebih berat darinya, saat ini yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Donghae.

"Hyukkie, _gwenchana_?" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Hyukkie, mengunakan dua tangannya untuk menompang berat badannya agar tidak membebani Hyukkie.

"_Pabo_..._pabo_..._Jeongmal paboya_, hiks, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Jangan ulangi lagi, jangan buat aku khawatir _pabo_," Hyukkie mengarahkan tangannya menangkup wajah Donghae yang membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Mianhae ne_, aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk melupakan semua perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, sangat," Ucap Donghae sembari menatap wajah _namja_ yang paling dicintainya.

"_Nado, nado_ Hae _ah_. _Nado saranghae_," Ucapan yang telah dinanti Donghae selama ini membuat sebuah senyum lebar bertenger di wajah _charming namja_ berjuluk ikan tersebut.

"Hyukkie, aku janji aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti dan melepasmu lagi. Aku janji. Aku janji," Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukkie dengan erat.

"_Ne_, jangan pernah lepaskan aku Donghae _ah_," Donghae menatap lembut wajah namja manis yang telah membuatnya gila.

"Maukah kau kembali menjadi milikkku Hyukkie, hanya milikku sampai nanti, sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

"_Ne_, aku mau Hae," senyum indah itu, senyum seorang Lee Hyukjae, g_ummy smile_ yang telah menghipnotis seorang Lee Donghae bertengger dengan manisnya di wajah Hyukkie.

Berlahan namun pasti Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya hingga bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir _kissable_ Hyukkie, bibir yang begitu digilainya, bibir yang menjadi candu bagi Donghae. Ciuman hangat tanpa lumatan dan nafsu, hanya untuk menyalurkan seberapa besar cinta Donghae kepada Hyukkie.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Donghae sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman hangatnya.

"_Ne_, aku tau Hae. Kau sudah beberapa kali mengucapkannya dari tadi,"

"Itu belum seberapa Hyukkie, bahkan jika tiap detik atau menitpun aku mengucapkan _saranghae_ tetap tidak akan mampu menggambarkan seberapa besarnya rasa cintaku padamu," Silahkan katakan bahwa itu gombal, tapi itulah kenyataan yang dirasakan oleh Donghae. Berlahan Donghae menciumi wajah Hyukkie, mulai dari kening, kedua matanya, hidung mancung, pipi dan rahang tegas Hyukkie, terakhir bibir Hyukkie di kecupnya berkali-kali sambil melontarkan kata _saranghae_.

"Kajja _chagi_, kita kembali. Para member pasti sudah menunggu kita sejak tadi," Donghae bangun seraya menarik tangan Hyukkie untuk ikut bangun bersamanya.

"_Ne, Kajja_," Jawab Hyukkie sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata diwajahnya.

"_Mianhae_, telah membuatku menangis hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya," ucap Donghae sembari mengantikan tangan Hyukkie membersihkan wajahnya.

"_Gwenchana_ Hae _ah_, jangan meminta maaf terus. Aku baik-baik saja," Hyukkie memeluk Donghae lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya.

"Jadi sekarang, bisakah kalian berhenti berpelukan dan kita kembali ke dorm, aku lelah sekali," Tiba-tiba saja sesosok evil muncul dan merusak suasana romantis HaeHyuk yang otomatis membuat HaeHyuk menoleh pada sumber suara di depan pintu masuk atap.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini," Tatapan horror Donghae membuat para member menjadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan menonton adegan drama percintaan HaeHyuk.

"Sejak seorang Lee Donghae nekat akan melompat dari atap," Ucapan jahil Heechul sontak membuat wajah Donghae memerah karena malu. Ternyata para member berniat untuk menyusul Hyukkie dan Donghae setelah Leeteuk memberi tahu para member tentang kejadian di depan ruang latihan.

"Nah _kajja_ kita pulang," Ucap Leeteuk sembari menarik Heechul dan Kyuhyun agar tidak mengoda Donghae lebih lanjut. Di ikuti oleh Shindong, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Donghae yang melangkah keluar sembari mengengam tangan Hyukkie erat.

.

.

**In dorm**

Tampak beberapa _namja_ yang terdiri dari Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Henry dan Siwon sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 12.

"Mana yang lain?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Heechul _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_, dan Wokkie masih dilantai bawah _hyung_ jaga-jaga agar Hyukkie tidak curiga jika lantai bawah kosong," Jawab Sungmin sembari mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun yang tidur-tiduran di pahanya sambil memainkan PSP.

"Nah Hae _hyung_, apa rencana itu tetap akan dilaksanakan?" Tanya Henry yang telah datang sejak sore hari demi membantu misi Donghae.

"Tentu saja Wonnie, rencana itu tetap harus dijalankan," jawab Donghae antusias.

"Jadi apa selanjutnya yang akan kita lakukan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun berhenti bermain PSP dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

Jadi begini..." Para _namja_ tersebut mulai asyik mengatur rencana yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

.

Skip time

"Ughhh...siapa sih yang menelfon malam-malam begini" Hyukkie terbangun, melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00.

"_Yeobseo _Hae_ ah_,"

"_Yeobseo_, Hyukkie. _Mian_ menganggu tidurmu. Bisakah kau ke atap sekarang juga. Aku menunggumu," Hyukkie yang mendengar kata 'atap' sekejap membelalakkan matanya, bayang-bayang Donghae yang nyaris nekat melompat dari atas atap membuatnya segera dengan langkah seribu keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju atap. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game dengan laptopnya melihat Hyukkie berlari masih mengunakan piyama, segera menghubungi Donghae dan member lain yang sudah menunggu di atap.

Hyukkie yang berlari dengan kekuatan penuh membuka pintu atap dengan tidak berperikepintuan(?). Nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuatnya terpaksa meraup udara dengan rakus.

"Hyukkie, Kau sudah tiba," Suara Donghae terdengar dengan begitu lembut. Atap yang awalnya remang-remang mendadak menjadi terang benderang dan membuat Hyukkie kaget. Bagaimana tidak jika atap yang hanya tempat kosong sekarang telah di hias dengan berbagai ornamen dan balon, disudut ruangan telah ada piano dengan Sungmin yang duduk dibelakang piano melemparkan senyum manis pada Hyukkie, di tengah ruangan ada meja makan lengkap dengan makanan dan Wookie yang mengunakan baju butler tersenyum, di dekat Sungmin berdiri ada Henry yang tersenyum dengan biola di tangannya, ada kursi kosong serta gitar sedikit lebih dekat dengan meja makan dan terakhir Donghae yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk dengan wajah charmingnya,mengunakan stelan jas lengkap terlihat begitu tampan. Donghae mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukkie, yang entah sejak kapan air mata sudah mengantung di matanya siap meluncur.

"Jangan menangis baby,"Ucapan Donghae justru membuat air mata Hyukkie benar-benar mengalir membasahi pipinya. Donghae menuntun Hyukkie menuju tempat meja makan yang berada di tengah ruangan. Mendudukkan Hyukkie pada salah satu bangku dan berjalan menuju kursi kosong.

_Im lucky Im in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Im lucky were in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Lagu 'Lucky' mengalun lembut dari bibir Donghae dan diiringi music dari gitar yang dimainkannya. Lagu yang dulu sering dimainkan Donghae untuk Hyukkie, lagu yang menurut Donghae cocok untuknya yang memang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya. Tidak lama setelah lagu lucky Donghae memberi kode pada Henry dan Sungmin.

_neol bomyeon (nan) useumman (nawa) sujubeun misokkajido Yeah _

_nal boneun ne nunbicheun seulpeun geol hoksi ibyeoreul malharyeogo hani Baby _

_maeilgachi tto banbokdoel nae moseube neoneun geurido jichyeonneunji nal yongseohagenni?_

_dasi hanbeon deo saenggakhae saenggakhaejullae ijeneun nochi anheulge _

_neoreul ullin geon naega baboraseo _

_neoreul bonaen geon naega bujokhaeseo neol _

_jiuryeo haetdeon geureon nareul yongseohae jwo nal _

_jebal dasi sumeul swil su itge _

_neol bomyeon (nan) nunmuri (heulleo) nareul baboro mandeuneun neo _

_hoksirado ne mam byeonhal ttae doraol gire naega seo isseulge Baby _

skip song^^

_saranghandan mal neol hyanghae haneun mal _

_bogo sipdan mal neol ango sipeun mal ojik han saram _

_neoreul jikigo sipeo dasi (naege) dorawa jul neoreul wihae_

Lagu Y terdengar begitu indah, lagu yang penuh dengan penghayatan, lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghae untuk orang yang di cintainya. Lagu yang berisi penyesalan dan keinginan Donghae untuk kembali pada _namja_ manis yang sedang sibuk mengusap air matanya.

"Hyukkie, lagu ini untukmu. Lagu yang aku ciptakan untukmu. _Saranghae nae Hyukkie_," ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang mampu membuat para _yeoja_ takluk padanya. Donghae mendekat dan mengusap air mata Hyukkie dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku menangis tadi sore? Hiks, _gumawo_ Hae, _gumawo_. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Hyukkie sembari memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"Sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk memintamu kembali kepadaku malam ini, tapi yah kau tahu kan kejadian tadi sore membuat aku lebih cepat beberapa jam memilikimu kembali," ucap Donghae sembari membelai rambut _blonde platinum_ Hyukkie.

Masih ada lagi Hyukkie, ini belum berakhir," Kata Donghae sembari mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sekarang _hyung_," Ucap Donghae pada seseorang yang di telfonnya. Tidak lama kemudian, kembang api dengan warna yang indah tercetak di langit malam yang pekat. Kembang api yang merangkai kata demi kata

_SARANGHAE NAE HYUKKIE_

Yah begitulah kata-kata yang terbentuk oleh ledakan kembang api itu.

"Hae..." Hyukkie nyaris tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan tangan yang mendekap mulutnya, mata yang berkaca-kaca, rambut yang acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur, dan piyama kebesaran yang dia gunakan membuat Donghae memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Dengan kedipan matanya Donghae meminta Henry, Sungmin dan Wookie keluar dari atas atap.

"Selamanya Hyukkie, Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sampai kau benar-benar bosan dan memintaku pergi dari sisimu," Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Hyukkie, karena sekarang Donghae telah memenjarakan bibir Hyukkie dalam sebuah kecupan manis yang berlanjut menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang dibalas sama semangatnya oleh Hyukkie. Donghae menjilat bibir bawah Hyukkie dan menerobos masuk menjelahi ruang hangat itu, mengajak lidah Hyukkie berdansa denganya,Hyukkie berusaha membalas dan saling berusaha mendominasi namun tentu saja Donghae keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Eunghhh," sebuah erangan keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Hyukkie yang nyaris kehabisan nafas memukul-mukul dada Donghae. Donghae yang mengerti tanda itu langsung memindahkan ciumannya pada leher Hyukkie. Menjilat, meghisap dan kembali menjilatnya.

"Hae.._ah..._geli," Ucapan Hyukkie yang lebih mirip desahan membuat Donghae Horny seketika. Dengan ganas Donghae kembali mencium bibir Hyukkie, membuat bibir itu bengkak itu tujuannya sekarang, tangan Donghae yang aktif tidak tinggal diam, masuk ke dalam piyama, membelai punggung dan menyentuh nipple Hyukkie. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Donghae saat ini, tubuh yang dirindukan untuk dicumbunya sekarang dalam keadaan siap santap, siapa yang akan menolak?

.

.

"Yaaaaaa, Lee Donghae. Apa yang kau lakukan. Aishhh. Bukankah semalam aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menandai dan membuat Hyukkie sulit berjalan? Super Show sudah dekat Hae. Kau bahkan membuat leader dance susah berjalan," Pagi ini saat akan sarapan teriakan membahana keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. Bagaimana tidak jika setelah semalam mewanti-wanti Donghae, tapi kenyataan yang kau terima pagi ini adalah leher Hyukkie penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan dan Hyukkie yang berjalan dengan di papah oleh Donghae.

Poor Lee Donghae,karena hari ini dia akan mendengarkan ceramah super lebar dari hyung tersayangnya.

**The end**

Annyeong Ressi kembali^^, ini sudah end, bagaimana jelekkah, gaje? Mianhae reader jika cerita tidak sesuai dengan bayangan reader sekalian, mian jika ceritanya mengecewakan.

Baiklah besediakah kalian meriew ff abal-abal ini?

Balas review^^

**viraunyukhae **

wahh gumawo udah bilang bagus^^ & review  
ini chap terakhir semoga suka

**Kartika2412 **

Kkkkk eon emang nggak teliti...huhu  
gumawo koreksin & reviewnyasaeng...Ini udah end saeng moga suka^^  
Eon mau nagih mana ffmu yang lain...gx ada yang di lanjutin

**Arit291 **

jeongmal saeng baru tahu hae ss4?  
kkkk eon gx tau tuh lagu buat siapa tapi jiwa haehyuk shipper eonn bilang tuh emang buat hyukkie...coba aja baca note yang eon kasih di atas...pengennya sihh nyiksa hae lagi...tapi ini udah end saeng... gumawo udah review ,moga suka ne

**Guest**

Mian updatenya gx bisa cepat...gumawo udah review^^. Ini udah end semoga suka

**Fitri jewel hyukkie **

kkkkk...tolong maafkan kepedean Yoona chingu^^ gumawo udah review  
ini sudah lanjuttt, udah end moga suka^^

**dhianelf4ever **

yah emang dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada Donghae, tapi setelah itu Donghae beruntung kan^^. gumawo udah review, ini sudah end semoga suka

**SSungMine **

mian gx bisa kilat^^, gumawo udah sih masih pengen nyiksa hae, tapi yahh ini sudah end^^, semoga suka

**Chwyn **

kkkkk….ne seandainya hyuk bis bahagia tanpa hae, huhu

gumawo kritik & reviewnya eon…susah nih gx teliti  
ini udah eon eonn..semoga suka^^

**aoora **

yupz...ini sudah end dan haehyuk bersatu^^, gumawo udah review. Moga suka

**RianaTrieEdge **

ini sudah lanjut, gumawo udah review. Moga suka

**myhyukkiesmile **

ini sudah di lanjutttt, kkk maafkan kepedean Yoona yang membuat umma kabur^^, gumawo udah review. Ini end moga suka^^

**Haehyuk Kyumin **

Annyeong^^, semoga setelah ini tidak ada lagi salah sangka antara kiat^^, gumawo reviewnya.

**heeli **

ne gumawo udah review, ini udah end semoga suka^^

yup dulu, sebelum Ada Kyu^^, tentu saja Donghae tahu, kan Sungmin udah titipin Hyukkie ke Donghae^^, gumawo udah review ini end moga suka

**Daevict024 **

waduh sepertinya chingu suka sekali yah Hyukkie tersakiti, berhubung ini sudah end jadi tidak ada lagi Hyuk yang tersakiti#smirk..hehehe  
gumawo udah review

**nurul. **

Kkkkk, appa kan emang sering sial, buktinya barang elektronik gampang banget rusak ditangan uri ikan^^, hehehe minahae Cuma sampai disini. Ini udah end moga suka gumawo udah review

**Lee Eun Jae **

Ini udah lanjut. gumawo udah review, semoga suka^^

**kyuhyuk25 **

kkkkk…sekarang gx perlu galau lagi kan^^.ini sudah end dan haehyuk bersatu. gumawo udah review semoga suka^^

**kyukyu **

hae emang sering sial^^, hehehe mian gx bisa kilat^^, ini sudah end dan haehyuk bersatu. gumawo udah review semoga suka

**thepaendeo **

Wahh sepertinya The gx suka snsd yah?. gumawo udah review ini udah end moga suka^^

**anchofishy **

Sayangnya ress gx tau apa alas an hae pengen lagu Y masuk playlist SS4. ini sudah end dan haehyuk bersatu. gumawo udah review semoga suka^^


End file.
